krewiofandomcom-20200215-history
Ships
In Krew.io, you can use the money you have earned to buy better ships to assist you on your quest to become #1 on the leaderboard. Vessels Below is a list of purchasable ships that are available at the moment alongside their prices, location, and other stats (March 21, 2018) Best Vessel: By far, the best vessel available is the Queen Barb's Justice 2, as should be expected for its ridiculous price. While it is off only by 0.2 speed (knots?), it does not have the highest speed available but has the 2nd highest cargo and player capacity. The downside is that $350,000 is quite a grind to achieve, and attempting to get it may not be enjoyable for everyone. Arguably, the best affordable vessel available is the Baby Fancy 2, packing a cargo hold with a capacity of 600 slots, a sail allowing it to go faster than the Queen Barb's Justice, has enough health to allow it survive pillaging any trader vessel or smaller raft, and has enough slots (3) to allow for a good damage output. It is also small and maneuverable. Strategies Krew Member Passive Trader This is a tactic involving joining other vessels, helping out, and trading goods. Join a vessel that travels to many islands. Purchase a type of good with the best chance of profit. When you arrive at another island, sell all of this type of good (unless the island is buying the good at a lower market price than you purchased it at) and purchase that island's best(cheapest) good. Rinse and repeat, and you'll be making millions. When you have your desired amount, leave the krew and ship, purchase your own, and continue the route, or begin pirating(see below). You can also fish or collect crabs and shells to earn yourself some quick money. Aggressive Pirate This is a tactic involved that, while it quickly earns you levels and gold, may not be so kind to other fellow ships. Join an aggressive ship, preferably one that advertises on the global network, and start pirating. It will earn you large sums of money within minutes, however be warned because the Raft sailers will eventually at some point plot to take your ship down, mainly because: A. A respawned man sunk by your krew has started the global cry for help against the big ship, and B. Your krew will most likely have the highest bounty and profit to take from sinking you on the leaderboard. Sometimes the Raft Fleet succeeds. About 70% of the time because they swarmed the big ship. Even the Queen Barb's Justice cannot stand up to it. Solo Methods Solo Merchant/Trader This is a tactic that starts off with buying your own ship. When you buy your own ship, you start out with the Raft 1, which means that while you'll have a fast speed and make good time, you won't have any money at all. It is recommended that when you purchase the boat, you should go around the island collecting crabs and shells to get some profit. Then you can buy some goods, and then after that commence with the route of your preference to earn you some money. Then buy a sturdier ship. And repeat. Speed is what you go for in these ships. Solo Pirate Not really a preferred method, because it is not extremely profitable. At least not in the early stages when you are on a Raft 1. Buy a boat, and start following rafts and sinking them, and then get a bigger boat, and then repeat. Not very profitable because rafts aren't like merchant ships and because your own ship could get sunk in return. Pirate Captain Method only works when you have followed one of the above previously mentioned methods. Buy a large ship, such as Boat 1 or Queen Barb's Justice, etc. etc, with fast speed and large quantity of health, sail around and have your krew join you at the islands.